The present invention is an improvement to a multi-layer film having two layers or four layers of bias-cut film cut at the same bias angle . A process is presently used to produce or manufacture a two layer cross laminated film from monoaxially oriented thermoplastic film. The process cuts the original monoaxially (machine direction) thermoplastic film on a .+-.45.degree. bias to produce a film with the machine direction of the original film oriented to a .+-.45.degree. angle, or as used herein "the machine direction angle". Two films having the machine direction angle of 45.degree. are then laminated to produce the two layer cross-laminated film with the machine direction angles of .+-.45.degree. crossing one another. It is understood that when the machine direction angle is used herein it has reference to the machine direction of the originally produced film that has been redirected or oriented by the bias cutting of the monoaxially thermoplastic film in a direction, dependant on the angle of the bias cutting, at an angle across the bias-cut film.
The equipment used in the process of the two or four layer cross laminated film is disclosed in the section entitled Prior Art Process herein.